


Quiet

by rosetintedworld



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It crossed his mind sometimes. That night. Olive tears and blood on her face, her hands, in her hair, on him. She screamed and she screamed until her voice was run dry and was hoarse, yet she continued. She screamed for him, tears splattering from her eyes. She was scared and confused. Who would blame her though. He held her close, murmuring softly things that would usually calm her down. Then he realized. He realized what he did. He sobbed with her, indigo and olive tears mixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> i made a thing

Small fingers kneaded softly into his chest, claws snagging in the fabric of his shirt slightly from time to time and scratching lightly at his chest. She purred softly, just a soft sound rumbling slightly at the back of her throat. She's curled up in his lap like a pretzel, head on his shoulder but turned to watch the TV. Some old movie was on, sub titles flashing past just slowly enough for her to make out. A soft smile was dawned on her face, body covered in one of his over-sized hoodies with the normal skeleton theme to it. And she totally didn't steal it from him. There was no chance of that ever happening. Ever.

He winced just a tad noticably, prying her hands away and a soft whine from the girl. 

"Meu, love, cut it the motherfuck out." He signed, his hands slowly forming the letters and words, gaining a small nod of her head, massive load of black locks brushing againt his cheek feather light. His shoulders shook a small bit for a moment or two as he silently chuckled at her reaction. Then he gently folded her fingers in, bringing her hands up to press his lips to gently. He ran a thumb over her knuckles, keeping her hand enclosed in his larger one for the time being. 

She made this small noise and smiled at him, turning from the movie to face him a bit better. Smiling, she leaned in to press her lips to his. He tried his best, he truly did, but it was terribly hard with the stitches. But he tried. Her lips moved just right against his, knowing by now how to get the best out of their kisses, as it was harder for him. It was hard for him to please her like this, but she seemed to know how to get what she wanted, so he tried his best, suckling her lip through the middle most stitches. It brought a small squeal of contentment from the girl settled on his lap.

His hands found their way to her hips, slithering under the hoodie. Small words and patterns were traced by long, boney fingers. Her skin was soft under his boney hands, smooth to the touch. He didn't want to take his hands away as they tapped softly against her hip. She was all soft curves, filled out and thicker. She fit against him, in his hands. They worked and fit together perfectly and everyone knew it. But her bones were fragile, she was fragile. Nimble, small fingers, hands, everything. And he was scared he was going to hurt her even more than he already had. He let his hands over her body, feeling her. He breathed her scent in, letting his lungs fill with the sweet smell of her.  
He was all jagged and straight edges, long limbed and slightly muscled. He was taller than her, protecting. When at the same time he is the one she might need protected from in the end.

It crossed his mind sometimes. That night. Olive tears and blood on her face, her hands, in her hair, on him. She screamed and she screamed until her voice was run dry and was hoarse, yet she continued. She screamed for him, tears splattering from her eyes. She was scared and confused. Who would blame her though. He held her close, murmuring softly things that would usually calm her down. Then he realized. He realized what he did. He sobbed with her, indigo and olive tears mixed. The troll was struck with rage at himself, upset that he hurt her like that. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't take it back or fix it. He bit on his tongue, furious with himself for hurting Meulin like that. His matesprit. His love. His everything. He chewed it off, indigo blood pooling at his chin as he did. Then he left, despite her cries and pleads for him to stay. He didn't want to hurt her. He already did too much.  
But she forgave him. They became friends once more. Their bond and trust that was broken was slowly rebuilt, slowly they put back together their relationship, their matespritship, their love. He had her back in his life, and her him, and that's all they could ask for.  
His thoughts were interupted, however, by her cheerful voice, loud in his ear. He smiled, ignoring the burn as the stitches pulled and tugged at his skin. It was for her, it was worth it. He watched as her hands worked with signing the words out as she practically screamed them out to him, not that she could help it though.

"I love you Kurloz!" Meulin cut in, nuzzling him.

"I love you too, kitty cat." Kurloz signed, pressing his lips to her forehead.


End file.
